


The Christmas Showdown

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars, school - Fandom
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, M/M, Second Person, Self Insert, personal, please don't read, present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jorge this is 4 u</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

You are walking around school campus for no apparent reason. You aren't even sure why you're on school campus. Do you even go to school here? Who the fuck knows. Anyways, it's about second period and you have no idea where to go. You enter the 9000 building and see a classroom for Writing Seminar. For no reason what-so-ever, you decide to open the door.

Inside, you are greeted by a bunch of student scum and a teacher named Ms. Dabek.

"Ok Class," she says and then stops when seeing you. "You're the new student, right?"

You decide to play along. She seats you next to a short dude with curly looking hair. The class begins, but he appears to be playing Trivia Crack on his iPad. He's about to click the wrong answer and it's evident that he's losing.

You: 

Ignore Him (Chapter 2)

Tell him the correct answer (Chapter 3)


	2. Ignore Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ignore him

He clicks the wrong answer. You laugh. He doesn't know shit, it seems. He peers over at your iPad to see where they are in Ms. Dabek's lesson. You notice the monotonous drone of her voice and how it seems to make the class longer. You could walk out of class right now, but you don't. 

"HI!" The boy says, daring to look in your direction.

"Hi," You reply.

"I'm Jorge," he adds.

You go back to doodling on your iPad, hoping he won't do this again. Just then, you get a tap on your shoulder. It's the boy. What was his name again? Joshua? Henry? You couldn't remember.

"Listen, uh, George. I'm kind of busy right now," you lie. He knows you're lying.

He goes back to playing trivia crack. You feel bad, though.

You:

Apologize for being salty (Chapter 4)

Continue doing what you're doing (Chapter 5)


	3. Tell him the correct answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell him the correct answer

You tap on his shoulder. He seems slightly annoyed but you really don't care.

"It's Moldova," you say, giving him the correct answer. 

He clicks on it and is surprised that it is correct. He is happy. You aren't sure why you told him the answer. You aren't here to make friends, after all, but maybe this guy could help you in some way. Probably not, but you never know.

"I'm Jorge," he says, "What's your name?"

"Y/n" you reply.

He looks like something, you aren't sure what, but it's definitely something. You'll remember soon, whatever it is.

"Hey, can you help Me with this question too?" Jorge asks.

Great, now he expects you to be smart.

"Nah man," you reply.

"Damn it," He says.

"Right?" Ms. Dabek says.

You:

Reply to your teacher (Chaper 6)

Try to make conversation with Jorge (Chapter 7)


End file.
